


Babar (ATAOB): Jake and his new Family.

by ThatOtakuInClass



Category: Babar - Jean de Brunhoff | Laurent de Brunhoff, Babar and The Adventures Of Badou
Genre: Bullying, Family Bonding, Fertility Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Past Character Death, family au, married au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOtakuInClass/pseuds/ThatOtakuInClass
Summary: After having a bad day while hanging out with some friends, Jake goes to Cornelius for comfort. Jake confides in Cornelius about the fact that Dilash is bullying him.As the day goes on, Jake learns new things about his Legal Guardians, the struggles they had before He came into the picture, and who his real family is.
Relationships: Cornélius/Pompadour (Babar)
Kudos: 1





	1. Comfort after a rough Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters and locations, they belong to Jean de Brunhoff, their family, and Nelvena.
> 
> This Fanfiction takes place after the end of the show Babar and the Adventures of Badou.
> 
> Content Warning: Mentions of fertility Issues, and the struggles a lot of parents experience with. I know that there can be people out there who find that topic sensitive, I'll put a warning at the beginning of the particular chapter that brings it up.

Jake walked to Cornelius' office alone, it was close to the middle of the afternoon and he decided to see his caretaker first. But there was a much more important reason to go to him, he made it to the office, his ankle hurt so badly that he was limping at that point. He opened the door, gently knocking. "Jake, you're here early," Cornelius said gently as he got down from a ladder. He turned to look at Jake and his smile faded into a look of concern "Jake, My Boy, are you alright?" Cornelius asked as he walked straight to Jake, wiping the tears from his boy's face. Jake looked down "Yeah, I'm fine," Jake answered. 

Cornelius didn't believe him as he scooped up the young 5 year old fox, and held him as he left his Office. His work can wait for a few minutes, after all, his Parental duties always take first priority. He walked to his bedroom and entered, he prepared his bed, took off his jacket, and laid down with Jake on top of his stomach and pulled the blanket over them. 

Jake looked at him to see him smile warmly "Here, a safe space where it's just the two of us," Cornelius said. Jake nodded as he laid down, putting his head on Cornelius' chest, Jake did indeed feel safe underneath the blanket with Cornelius or Pompadour, it felt like it a place where no one can bother them, and they were each other's only focus. He felt tears begin to develop again in his eyes as he tried to hold it in, Cornelius gently stroked the boy's head "It's okay to cry Little One, it's alright to do that," Cornelius said softly. Jake allowed the floodgates to open as he began to cry, this child was clearly hurting by his tone. It honestly broke Cornelius' heart, to hear his child cry, but he knew all he can do at that moment is comfort him. He began to gently rub Jake's back, holding him in a warm embrace, as he occasionally kissed the boy's head, all while whispering comforting words to his child. Jake cried for a good several minutes before he felt just a little bit better, Cornelius gently wiped the tears off of Jake's face "There, there, are you feeling better now my boy?" He asked softly. Jake nodded as he just wanted Cornelius to hold him just a little longer, Cornelius was still concerned about Jake, so he had to ask "Did something happen today Jake?" Cornelius asked. Jake nodded "Someone tripped me at the Bazaar today, and I lost the small clay bird I made for Pompadour, Mr. Pom was going to help me paint it tomorrow," Jake explained. "Really? Who was it that tripped you Jake?" Cornelius asked. Jake looked sad as he clearly didn't want to say who it was, this made Cornelius more concerned "My sweet child, if someone's hurting you, you need to tell someone, I'm not mad at you, I'm worried," Cornelius said. Jake knew this, he looked at Cornelius again "I know but- it's just that... that bird was for Pompadour's birthday... and I lost it," Jake said. Cornelius nodded "Right now I'm more concerned if you got hurt from being tripped," Cornelius said. He gently stroked Jake's head and wiped more tears off of Jake's face, Jake nodded as he sat up and showed Cornelius his ankle, it was starting to swell, Cornelius looked worried "My poor poor baby boy," the elderly elephant muttered under his breath. "Dilash tripped me and I fell into some boxes," Jake confessed. "I see," Cornelius said softly.

Cornelius tried to not frown, as he pulled Jake into a hug, Jake quietly sobbed as Cornelius held him. Cornelius himself felt tears develop in his eyes "Let's take you to see Periwinkle, and she'll give you a checkup," Cornelius said. "Badou and Munroe are looking for the bird," Jake said. Cornelius sat up and removed the blanket off of them, Jake was still in his arms. "Is it just today? or is there something more I need to know?" Cornelius asked. Jake looked down "What do you mean?" he asked. Cornelius held Jake tightly "Was this a one time thing, or has this been going on for a while?" Cornelius asked, he already knew the answer, but he needed to hear it from Jake to confirm. Jake looked up to see into Cornelius' Dark Violet eyes, they were filled with worry and concern. He knew he had to be honest, Jake nodded "It's been going on for a while, it seems as though no matter how many times the King talks to Dilash or when my friends help me, nothing happens," Jake said in a very sad tone. Cornelius nodded "I see," He said sternly. Jake started to sob again "He keeps calling me a baby, I don't like being called a little baby! I'm sorry Cornelius," Jake said. "It's alright to be upset my boy," He replied. Jake looked really confused "But I don't mind it when you call me a baby, why?" Jake asked. Cornelius smiled warmly as he cradled Jake "Because you know that I call you that out of Love my boy," Cornelius explained warmly as he continued to wipe Jake's tears. Jake smiled as he was pulled into another big hug "Really?" Jake asked. Cornelius nodded "Yes, you know deep down that I only call you 'Baby' or 'My Baby' out of Love, You're very precious to me Jake," Cornelius said softly. Jake nuzzled into Cornelius' chest, feeling just a little bit better.

While Cornelius got an ice pack for Jake's leg, he went to see if Periwinkle was around, which, luckily she was. "Afterwards, we can go to the park or do any other fun activity you want to do," Cornelius said warmly. "Is it okay if we see Pompadour afterwards? I'd like to spend the rest of the day with both of you," Jake said. Cornelius nodded "I'll see if I can take the rest of the day off," Cornelius replied. Jake felt a little guilty all of a sudden "But what about your paperwork?" Jake asked. Cornelius smiled "There's only a few pages left, I can get it done before Dr. Periwinkle finishes checking you," Cornelius said gently. "Okay," Jake responded. Jake stared out the window as they waited for Periwinkle and Pom, for some reason Jake felt as though he has never felt truly loved before meeting the Lions and his legal guardians. He still could only vaguely remember his biological parents, maybe that was a good thing because the words that King Babar had said on his 5th Birthday last year was seared into his memory _"The Deep Jungle, a very dangerous place for a little fox."_ Jake had a feeling... as much as he wanted to meet his parents again, what if they don't want to see him? After all, assuming that they were still alive... the evidence was so obvious that they didn't want him anymore, it's been almost 4 years since he was separated from them, and no one in his family seems to be looking for him. His 6th Birthday was later that summer, he had a feeling that he knew deep down who his _real_ parents were, especially given that they have been his parents for the past 2, almost 3 years.

The last time that Jake had met Prince Alexandre, he told Jake something he had never even considered before _"Family is who you feel safe and loved around, not necessarily who you're related to by blood! You'll know who's your real family in time, even if they have been the ones standing right next to you every step of the way,"_ Alexandre explained, it was a response to a question Jake had asked. Jake remembered that advice and took it to heart... those words made Jake really think. He looked at Cornelius, who was talking to Periwinkle, he smiled a small smile as Cornelius approached him "I'll be gone for a few minutes, I have to talk to Babar for a bit, you'll be alright alone with them right?" Cornelius said softly. Jake nodded "Yes Cornelius, I'll be fine with Mr. Pom and Lady Periwinkle," He replied. Cornelius smiled a worried smile as he nodded and got up to look for Babar.

Jake looked down again as he kept thinking about everything, he did indeed feel as though he knew everything he needed to know in regards to his biological parents, but all he wanted at that moment to spend the day with the ones who love him.

\-----------


	2. Meeting Pompadour again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jake got his checkup, Pompadour meets Badou and Munroe, and Jake begins to spend the rest of the day with his guardians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of some fluffy Family bonding time.  
> Pompadour and Cornelius are married in this, so they're both Jake's legal guardians.

While Jake's checkup was finishing up, there was a knock on the door, "Come in," Periwinkle said calmly as Pom opened the door. It was Pompadour and he was waiting for Jake, he walked up to Periwinkle, looking worried "Is he alright?" Pompadour asked. Periwinkle stood up "Nothing broken, but he does have a sprained ankle, I highly suggest that he doesn't participate in any sport that requires running or jumping for the next 2 weeks," she said. Pompadour nodded "Will he need a compression bandage?" Pompadour asked. Periwinkle shook her head "It's not recommended for a child this young," she answered. "Okay, that's good to hear," Pompadour said, adjusting his glasses. He walked up to Jake and hugged him "My poor Boy!" Pompadour said. Jake hugged his other legal guardian, laying his head on his shoulder. Pom and Periwinkle looked at each other then back at Jake and Pompadour "Remember Jake, don't put too much weight on you leg," Periwinkle said while she left. Jake nodded. Now it was Jake and Pompadour alone in the room "Cornelius told me everything, I'll talk to Crocodylus later about Dilash, you're more than half his age, this is unacceptable," Pompadour said. Jake was confused, why Pompadour and not Cornelius? He was now really wondering "Why not Cornelius?" Jake asked. Pompadour smirked and shook his head "He'll have no problem causing an international incident over this. Cornelius can be a little overprotective, He can act more like a mother grizzly bear than an elderly elephant, that's why I always keep him on a tight leash," Pompadour said, chuckling. Jake laughed, now that made a little more sense as too why it was always Pompadour or King Babar who were the ones dealing with Jake's bullies. Pompadour smiled "Let's see if _Mama Bear_ is done with his work," Pompadour said as he helped Jake up, Jake laughed a bit more. Pompadour smiled as he walked with Jake, only to see Cornelius walking down the hall, he smiled warmly and waved. 

Pompadour smiled warmly at his Husband as they approached "How are you Sweetheart?" Pompadour asked. Cornelius let out a heavy sigh as he gave Pompadour a look, "Okay then, well, I'll talk to Crocodylus about Dilash, so no one is going to get hurt," Pompadour said. Jake hugged Cornelius, who scooped him up and rubbed his back a bit more. "You still look as wonderful as ever My Love," Cornelius said as he caressed Pompadour's cheek. Pompadour blushed "Well," Pompadour cleared his throat "What would you like to do Pumpkin?" Pompadour asked Jake.

Jake looked at Pompadour and smiled "Can we go to the park?" Jake asked. Pompadour smiled "Sure thing, first let's allow Cornelius to change out of uniform first," Pompadour said, picking up Jake and letting him down. "Okay, I'm going to use the washroom first," Jake said. As soon as Jake walked away Cornelius looked at Pompadour "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked. "We're spending the rest of the day with our son, at least dress in something more casual as to not stick out Hun," Pompadour said. Cornelius glanced at his uniform "Fair point, I'll be right back," He said as he quickly walked to his bedroom.

\-------------------------------

A few minutes passed by and Munroe and Badou came running in almost colliding with Pompadour, they fell over just before Pompadour's feet "Oops, sorry Mister," Badou said. "It's alright Young Master, but please be a little more careful," Pompadour said as he helped the two young boys up. Munroe felt a little suspicious of the gentleman, even if he was a servant, then it was strange to have never met him before today "Uh Badou, do you know him?" Munroe asked. "I think he's here to see Papi or Nana," Badou said. Pompadour chuckled "No, I'm here to pick up Jake for the rest of the day, Not to see his or her Majesty," Pompadour said. "What's you're name? I'm Badou, and this is Munroe," Badou said politely. "My name is Pompadour," Pompadour replied, being polite himself. Badou couldn't help but feel like he's known Pompadour from somewhere before. "Your name sounds really familiar for some reason," Badou said. Pompadour smiled "Well, it's been years since we've last seen each other, you were still a little baby the last time I saw you," Pompadour said. "You know Badou!?" Munroe asked. "Yes I do, in fact, I'm the former Minister of Protocol, I retired after roughly 50 some years working for the Royal Family, when Badou was 3 years old, so I don't expect him to remember me," Pompadour said. "Wow, really? It's been so long," Badou said, Pompadour nodded "Yes, it has," Pompadour said sweetly.

Jake came back to Pompadour, and now his friends "Hey guys," Jake said. "Hey Jake, sorry, we looked everywhere," Badou said. "We can't find it anywhere," Munroe added. Jake let out a heavy sigh "It's okay guys, I don't expect to see it again," Jake said. Pompadour looked concerned "Did you lose something Pumpkin?" He asked. Jake nodded "I made something for your Birthday Pompadour, and I brought it with me to the Bazaar to find the perfect colours for it, but I lost after I got tripped," Jake said. Pompadour hugged Jake "It's okay Jake, as long as you're safe and still in one piece," Pompadour said. Jake smiled "Where's Cornelius?" Jake asked. "He's changing into something more casual, but I'll see if he got his tusks stuck in the frame of his wardrobe again or something," Pompadour said, walking away.

Jake giggled, he turned to face his friends "It is okay that I spend he rest of the day with them, right?" Jake asked his friends. Munroe and Badou nodded "It's okay Jake, sometimes kids just need quality time with their parents or caretakers, to feel better," Munroe said. Badou nodded "We'll see you tomorrow, hey, maybe I can ask Dad if he can help you make another bird!" Badou said. Jake smiled "Really? I'd really appreciate that," he said. Badou smiled brightly, it made him very happy to see Jake happy, as soon as Pompadour and Cornelius arrived back, Munroe and Badou said "Goodbye" to Jake in unison. "Have fun Jake," Munroe said. Jake smiled as he waved to them.

\------------------------------------

"Now, let's go to the park!" Pompadour announced. "Maybe we can go to our _'other'_ home later tonight, if it's okay with you my Love," Cornelius said. Pompadour smiled as he kissed Cornelius' trunk "That's fine with me, as long as Jake is happy," Pompadour said. Jake was trying to jump into a puddle but he knew better than to disobey Doctor's orders, he looked behind him to see both his legal guardians catching up "Jake, wait for us, Remember Cornelius is very old!" Pompadour said jokingly. Cornelius playfully scoffed "I'm only 115 Dear! Did you forget that you'll be 85 next week?" Cornelius responded. Jake giggled as he quickly walked up to Pompadour and hugged him, Pompadour smirked "You'll be sleeping on the couch tonight with that attitude!" Pompadour responded playfully. Cornelius placed his hands on his hips "We both know that won't happen Love!" Cornelius said in as much of a sassy tone as he could muster. "Keep testing me Cornelius!" Pompadour replied. Jake started to hysterically laugh, this was hilarious to him, his laughter stopped his caretakers' playful argument as they smiled at each other and looked at Jake lovingly, They continued their walk to the car. "I'm assuming the park in the city?" Pompadour asked as he sat in the driver's seat, Jake nodded as Cornelius was strapping him into his car seat. Cornelius sat down in the seat beside Jake, and strapped in "Oh, how's Troubadour?" Cornelius asked. "He's doing okay, his new book is now a bestseller!" Pompadour said. Cornelius nodded "That sounds wonderful!" Cornelius said. Jake smiled as he looked at his caretakers "What would you like to do at the park?" Cornelius asked warmly. Jake shrugged "I'm not sure, I just want to spend the day with you guys," Jake said. Cornelius nodded as he smiled warmly "I brought a few of your toys in case you want to play with them at the park," Cornelius said as he picked up a bag. Jake smiled at Cornelius as he held out his hand, which Cornelius held.

Pompadour saw them through the rear view mirror and smiled _"If I told my younger self 20 years ago that I'll be happily married to the love of my life, retired and caring for a young child, I would've called myself insane,"_ Pompadour thought.

He smiled brightly, it made him extremely happy to see his husband and foster son bonding, Jake brought a bright light into their world when things were extremely tough and seemingly hopeless for them 2 years prior. It broke Pompadour's heart to know that there will a point in time that they will have to tell him the truth to his birth parents. He knew that both himself and Cornelius love Jake very much, as if he was their own flesh and blood, Jake was the child that they could never have, and it made Pompadour's heart ache to know that they may have to tell the horrific truth to a child that they love very dearly. Pompadour forced himself to smile as he fought back tears, Cornelius noticed this "Honey, are you okay?" Cornelius asked. "Oh, yes, yes, I'm fine," Pompadour said quickly. "Would you like me to drive for a bit?" Cornelius asked, he was clearly concerned for his husband. Pompadour smiled "Yes, please my Love," He responded.

After they swapped places, Jake was concerned "What's wrong Pompadour?" Jake asked innocently. Pompadour smiled sadly, his Honey coloured eyes showed a mixture of happiness and sadness "I was just thinking about some things Pumpkin," Pompadour said. "What kind of things?" Jake asked. Pompadour hugged Jake "The best words that I can describe it is... remembering what life was like 3 years ago... it's just that... oh dear, It's not something you should worry about Pumpkin," Pompadour said. "Okay," Jake said, smiling. He held onto Pompadour's hand as well, he felt a little tired during the car ride. Pompadour smiled at him, then looked at Cornelius "let's head home first Hun, it seems like a certain little boy is getting a little sleepy," Pompadour said warmly. Cornelius nodded "Of course, We can see if we can go to the park later if not tomorrow," Cornelius said. Jake smiled as he felt his eyes get heavy as Cornelius started to hum a quiet lullaby, and Pompadour started to stroke his hair gently. Before he knew it he fell asleep.

\-----------------


	3. Some Truth...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake takes a comforting nap, but as he wakes up, he learns more about his parents, legal guardians and the struggles and pain they have gone through before he came into the picture and a different meaning to Babar's words when he said that he "fills a lonely heart with lots of love and laughter,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Mentions of fertility issues, and the struggles that a lot of parents experience, and the mention of a person's passing. Not to mention this is a bit of a longer chapter.

Jake was napping in Pompadour's arms while Cornelius seemed to have a miniature battle with the house keys. Pompadour laughed as he grabbed the specific key quickly, Cornelius blushed in embarrassment before laughing with Pompadour. "It's okay Honey Muffin, we all forget sometimes," Pompadour said. Cornelius smiled "You go on ahead, I'll bring the stuff in," Cornelius said, as he remembered that Pompadour bought groceries earlier. "Thank you, if you're going out, could you please pick up some milk and eggs, I forgot to pick some up," Pompadour said. "Of course," Cornelius said.

Pompadour smiled brightly as he entered into the house, taking Jake's shoes off for him, taking him to his bedroom and laying him in his bed. Pompadour gently kissed Jake's head while tucking him in under the covers. Pompadour gently stroked Jake's head, assuming Jake was still asleep he decided to confess about what had brought him to tears "There are so many cruelties in this world Jake... We know that more than most, We claim that we're trying to find your parents but... the truth is... we've discovered that your Father has passed on... and in regards to your mother... we both know that you have the right to know... but we decided that it's better to wait until your older, for your sake Pumpkin," Pompadour whispered. "We just don't want you to get too hurt my poor baby boy... We both love you very much, and we're only hiding it from you to protect you, I hope you'll understand when the time comes," Pompadour added, as he held back tears. Kissing Jake's forehead again, he stood up and left the room, gently closing the door.

Jake opened his eyes, he woke up just before they entered the room, he frowned, now he knew for certain. _"My dad is dead... but what about my mom? Was it really an accident that I was left in the Deep Jungle?"_ Jake thought as he looked up at the ceiling. Jake is a very smart child, more than what his friends and teachers would give him credit for. "No... it wasn't an accident," Jake muttered. He suddenly remembered as he turned onto his side grabbing his toy Gazelle and hugging it tightly "Mom only tolerated me because Dad didn't want to give me up, I was his 'miracle child', and she wanted daughter if I remember correctly," Jake muttered. He looked at the pieces of art on the wall, all the detailed ships, and sea creatures painted on the wall, he knew they were years old. Older than the amount of time he has been in Pompadour and Cornelius' care that was certain, he sat up and looked around. He decided to go downstairs to see if Pompadour was okay, as he opened the door, he knew one room was closed at all times, it was a room down the hall. It peaked his curiosity a ton, but he knew better. He decided to change into something a little cleaner, which he did immediately.

\--------------------------------

Pompadour was preparing the afternoon snack for tea time, he heard Jake walk down the stairs, he turned with a warm smile "Hello Pumpkin, how was your nap?" Pompadour asked warmly. "It was good," Jake replied as he sat down at the table where some drawing supplies were there. Pompadour smiled as he finished making the juice "Cornelius is at the store, he won't be back for a while," Pompadour said. "Okay," Jake said as he started to colour.

A low rumble of thunder broke any silence that was there, and it began to rain. "Oh, looks like the park will have to wait for another time," Pompadour said. Jake nodded, but he looked at Pompadour, he was very serious "Pompadour... how long has my room been... well like the way it is?" Jake asked, very curious. Pompadour stopped making the afternoon snack "Why are you asking Dear?" Pompadour asked in a semi upset tone. "Well, the paint on the wall has been there for a while, and I remember the first time I was here, there was a layer of dust on the bookshelf," Jake blurted. Pompadour wiped the tears from his eyes, He put everything away, then he quickly walked to the table and sat down beside Jake "I've had a feeling that you may ask this, you're a _very_ smart boy, but to explain why and how long your room has been the way it is, will only add more questions," Pompadour said. Jake was now confused "Okay, why not start from the beginning," Jake replied. Tears stung Pompadour's eyes "Okay, it's a long story," He said. Pompadour gently picked up Jake and sat him on his lap, "Do you remember the day you met Badou, Cornelius, and well... all of us?" Pompadour asked. Jake nodded "It was the best day ever! Especially when you two said that you would take care of me," Jake replied. Pompadour nodded "Yes, and do you remember what King Babar described what you have done?" he asked. Jake nodded "He said that I filled a lonely heart with lots of Love and laughter," he replied. Pompadour nodded to confirm what Jake had said, he took a deep breath as he began to tell Jake a different meaning to those words.

"Years ago... roughly 10 years ago... Cornelius and I had just gotten married... and we... wanted a little bit more in our lives, We had seen Babar and his kids grow up. We felt like we wanted a family of our own, We wanted to have a baby or two, well to make a long story short, when we decided to try to hire a surrogate, but Cornelius started to have doubts about his... capability to have children, that fall we went to a clinic and found out that... he was sterile. He took it a lot better than I did! We tried to adopt, but it seemed as though the universe was against us, we had no luck, that closed off room was for a daughter we were trying to adopt. We had her room ready and everything, but her mother changed her mind, and we respected that. Your room was supposed to be for a young boy named Francis, he loved boats and the sea... but unfortunately... before the adoption was finalized, he passed away. 

Our minds were in a dark place for a while... then... one day you came along and Babar asked Cornelius to take you in, he called me as soon as you went to bed and asked me if we could, I said yes. We were desperate to be parents, that if being your legal guardians is the closest thing we can get to have that dream come true, then we're very glad. I'm sorry that we weren't honest with you Jake, and that our reason to take you in was a rather selfish one," Pompadour said.

Jake nodded "It's okay, you guys just want to be Dads, but even if you didn't would it change the way you guys have treated me?" Jake replied. "Oh no Jake, We promised each other that even if it's for temporary, any child that we need to care for. We'll love and care for them as if they were our own," Pompadour said hugging Jake.

Pompadour and Jake smiled as they hugged each other tightly, "Now to lighten up the mood, how about we play a game?" Pompadour asked. "Yeah! Monster chasers!" Jake yelled. Pompadour smiled brightly "Okay, Monster chasers it is!" he yelled happily.

\------------------

Cornelius just walked through the doors, completely soaked from the rain, "I'm back!" Cornelius yelled as he locked the doors. "Yay! Cornelius!" Jake yelled as he ran up and hugged him tightly. "Jake, careful with your leg my boy," Cornelius said. Pompadour walked up to Cornelius and smiled "He knows everything about Harriette and Francis, and as well as your... problems, He's a very smart and gifted child," Pompadour said. Cornelius looked concerned "How did you take it Love? I know it's an uncomfortable subject that you don't like to talk about," Cornelius said. "I took it pretty well, it didn't that I showed him the room, it helped me heal a bit," Pompadour said, wiping his eyes. Cornelius passed the eggs to Jake "Jake, Pumpkin, could you please help me with these?" Cornelius asked. "Okay," Jake said happily, as he took the eggs and ran into the kitchen. Cornelius gently caressed Pompadour's cheek "Are you sure my Love? You know I can tell," Cornelius said, Pompadour hugged Cornelius, wrapping his arm around Cornelius' waist. "I'm fine now," Pompadour said. Cornelius smiled as he nuzzled into Pompadour's shoulder "If you need anything, just tell me Pompadour," Cornelius said. Pompadour smiled as he buried his face into Cornelius' chest "I know My Love," he replied. "But... More importantly... does he know about, His Parents?" Cornelius asked. Pompadour shook his head "Not that I'm aware of," Pompadour said. Cornelius sighed "I know that we'll have to tell him at some point, But... I'm not sure if he's mentally prepared to know..." Cornelius said. Pompadour frowned "He'll find out on his Birthday... At least... a more age appropriate version of events," Pompadour said. Cornelius nodded as he gently held his Husband in his arms, before he went to put the other groceries away. Pompadour sighed as he regained his composure, he turned to smile at Jake brightly "Now! where were we?" Pompadour said cheerfully. "Monster chasers!" Jake announced. "Monster chasers!" Pompadour replied as they continued their game. Cornelius chuckled as he left the kitchen "Cornelius! Do you want to join us?" Jake asked. Cornelius shook his head "Maybe next game, I have to take a quick shower first," Cornelius replied. "Okay," Jake replied. Pompadour scooped up Jake while he was distracted "Rawr! I captured the Chaser!" Pompadour announced. "Oh No!" Jake said laughing.

\------------------

Cornelius glanced at the closed door as he drew out a heavy sigh "We really should use this room for something... Even if it brings pain to look into it," Cornelius muttered to himself. He opened the door to enter as he just stood at the doorway for a few minutes "Everything happens for a reason," He sighed. He picked up a small stuffed toy "Poor Harriette, I do hope you're having a good childhood right now," he muttered. The memory of that day always brought him to tears "She really didn't have to go that far... you really don't deserve a mother like her," He added. He gently caressed the crib as he looked out the window "Even if it's not us, I hope you have Parents that love you dearly..." Cornelius muttered. He left the room quickly yet quietly, He felt a lot better hearing the amount of laughter coming from downstairs...

He smiled feeling better before going to the bathroom and taking his shower, which he just stared at the ceiling for a bit, He closed his eyes "That poor poor boy... Why must this world be so cruel? Especially to those who've done nothing..." He asked himself. He stepped out and while he was getting dressed he sat down on the bed, tears ran down his cheeks. Cornelius buried his face into his forefeet, he quietly sobbed as he thought and became worried about Jake's future. He preferred to be alone when he got like this, He took deep breathes to calm himself down. The elderly elephant finished getting dressed as he went downstairs to begin making Dinner, he noticed that Jake and Pompadour fell asleep on the couch, Cornelius chuckled as he smiled brightly, he tucked them in under a blanket. He kissed both Pompadour and Jake's cheeks before he went to put a timer for their nap, and then he went to make dinner.


End file.
